K1 The Jurain Infestation
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: Long ago Unholydragoon wrote K-1 Goddess Syndrome. Now with his approval I pick up where he left off.... Prepare as the Goddess of Oh My Goddess visit the cast of Tenchi Muyo


Note: I don't own Oh My Goddess, nor do I own Tenchi Muyo.  Their respective companies own them.  Also this story is a continuation of a tale written originally by an Unholydragoon, entitled K-1 Goddess Syndrome.  If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to do so as it is a masterpiece of fiction. (This was a story that has inspired me in many of my own fics) K-1 The Jurain Infestation 

**Chapter 01: Invited Guests?**

**One Month After: K-1 A Goddess Syndrome:**

The sounds of the country hold a quiet splendor, especially when you aren't used to them.  No vendors, customers, taxis, buses filled the scenery as the quaint train traveled down its loan path.  Only the image of birds, trees, and the sound of wind rustling passed filled the travelers senses.  

Aboard two special figures watched everything in peaceful wonder.  _So this is what silence is like, huh,_ a short black haired youth thought as he moaned hard. _ Kinda creepy, I keep thinking something bad is going to happen.  But then again, the others are still at home so I should be safe.  _Turning to his side, Keiichi smiled as he saw who still sat beside him.  Belldandy looked radiant in her outfit, a simple brown dress with long white sleeves, as she turned to face him the young man's heart leapt.  _Still it is nice to have some time alone with Belldandy. _

"Keiichi," she said blessing his ears with her melodious voice, "do you think it was a good idea not to bring Urd and Skuld with us.  You know that my sisters tend to get bored rather easy. Besides I know they would love to see the country side."

Swallowing he nodded.  "Yeah, but Tamiya and Otaki only gave us two tickets, since the club was low on money….  Besides we'll only be gone a few days, and I left them a note.  How much trouble could they possibly get into?"  Instantly Keiichi knew, and was terrified, praying he would still have a home to come back to in a few days.   "I can't believe we're spending my summer vacation out running those two's recruitment drive.  Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?"

"True, Urd was out, Skuld was busy in her lab, and this was a last minute decision.  I suppose it's all right then.  But you shouldn't worry, Tamiya and Otaki asked you and me to do this because they knew you were the best man for the job."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He answered casting her a smile that was meant to show he was no longer concerned about the ordeal. "After all we should be in for a few days of nice, relaxing, uneventful travel. What could be better than that?"

"What could be better?  Just about anything!  Honestly, K-1 Haven't I taught you anything?  It's a good thing we came along then," a sultry voice cooed from beside the young man.  With a slow painful motion he turned to face its owner, and Keiichi's entire body seemed to shirk in fear at the sight of Urd and Skuld standing in the aisle beside him, each presenting a train ticket proudly.  "Mind if we sit by you two."

"Where did you get those…?" He groaned, fearing the answer would involve magic, machinery, or his bank account.  

"Ta-da!" Skuld cried out, presenting a strange box-like contraption with various blinking lights, tubes coming out of various areas, and a large pink smooth casing giving the center a spherical shape.  All in all it looked like a ball with a board sticking through the center, but Keiichi knew it was more than that.  "It's my Skuld Ticket Maker Mark 3!"

"Mark 3…" he gulped, knowing that when something of Skuld's failed, it exploded.  

"She really is losing her touch," Urd added rubbing her sibling's hair in a demeaning fashion.  "But what can you expect from a little runt?"

"They wouldn't have broke if you knew what you wanted Urd!  It's not their fault your brain is faulty!"

"Faulty!" the oldest sister growled, summoning her power forth.  "I think you need a taste of another Urd Bolt!"  

"Anytime," Skuld rebounded pulling forth a barrage of her patented Skuld Bombs. 

"You two know these tickets won't work, right?"  Keiichi interrupted just before the festivities could begin.  "They're-"

Whirling to her side, the black haired goddess held a bomb dangerously close to his face. "What do you mean they won't work?  Are you critizing my machines, Keiichi?  We need tickets to ride this train, and those are train tickets aren't they?"

"Well yes, but…" he swallowing leaning into Belldandy for support.  "These are addressed for tomorrow."

"Huh!" the two goddesses yelled in unison.  "This is all your fault," they accused.  

"Urd, Skuld," Belldandy began sounding a little unhappy.  "You know what you've done is wrong.  If you wanted to come with us you should have asked." 

"That's what I told Urd, sister," Skuld shouted taking the innocent route, "but she said-"

"Me! You were the one who wanted to see what a train was like!"

Suddenly the black-haired student interrupted them.  "Hey you two, the conductor will be by soon to check tickets," he informed them.  "What are you going to do then?"

"What'll they do if we don't have the right tickets," Urd laughed, "throw us off?"  Instead of responding, Keiichi merely looked out the window.  Swallowing, the arguing duo stared helplessly at their sister.  

"I have an idea," the goddess of the present smiled.  "Then we can all ride together."

**A short time later:**

"Tickets," a stout man dressed in blue clothing asked, as he approached the seats where Keiichi and his cohorts were resting.  Looking down at them, the elderly gentleman smiled at Skuld, who sat next to the black-haired man.  "Just the two of you?" He asked as he took tickets from the paired duo.  "Sir, weren't you with another young lady earlier?"

"Yes, I mean no, that is… she left."  Keiichi answered nervously, getting a curious look from the old man.  _That was a terrible lie.  There's no way he'd believe the truth,_ he swallowed, _its too weird. _"Before we left the station, she left."

"And who are you little girl," he asked politely.  

"She's the baby sister of my girlfriend," the college student replied, rubbing Skuld's black hair nervously, knowing she was thinking of something terrible to do to him in response.  "I'm taking her on a trip.  She's never been to Okayama."

"Oh okay…" the conductor said, scratching his balding head, "I guess that makes sense.  Well if you two are hungry, the food cart should be coming by soon.  You can pick up a snack, enjoy your ride." With that he said nothing more, and continued on his way, leaving the strange duo behind him.

"Thanks we will," Keiichi said with a weak laugh as he continued to rub Skuld's head.   As soon as the conductor was out of sight, she turned to him menacingly.  

"Why did you call me a baby, Keiichi," she growled holding up a Skuld Bomb as her eyes went white and her face seemed almost demonic.  

"Skuld, you leave Keiichi alone," Belldandy warned popping out of his shirt pocket, having compressed herself to miniature size.  With a nimble leap, the miniature goddess landing on the armrest between them.  

"That was a great plan Bell," Urd said, coming out form under Keiichi's jacket.  "Oh and K-1, you really need to wash this thing more often, it reeks of oil and cars."

"I do belong to the motor club, you know Urd." He sighed under her critizm.  

"Excuse me," a kind voice interrupted.  Looking over in fear, the four companions saw a brown haired woman in a blue dress with a white apron.  "Would you like anything form the food cart?"

"Yes, I'd love some Ice cream," Skuld shouted.

"And sake" Urd added.

"I would like some tea," Belldandy also voiced.  

Shocked the stewardess looked to Keiichi for an answer.  "I'm practicing my ventriloquism," he chuckled, before snatching up Bell and Urd.   Nodding the young woman gave them their dishes, minus the sake, which she felt he already had had too much of, while muttering something about weirdoes on trains these days before leaving the car. 

**Twilight: Okayawa:**

It had been a long train ride, fortunately with no more bizarre events, when the four passengers arrived in Okayawa.  Feeling exhausted, the young man barely possessed the strength to carry Belldandy and his luggage.   He took a moment to thank his luck when he realized that Urd had returned to her normal size, and preferred to carry her own bag, as it contained all her medicines.    

"Gosh if we're going to get to the Masaki residence by nightfall, we'd better hurry.  I hope those two did tell him we were coming.  I'd hate to barge in on them unannounced."

Smiling, Belldandy helped him along, her touch filling him with renewed vigor in his steps.  "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out perfectly," she said with a heart felt smile.  "Tsunami is sure to know we're on our way." 

**The Masaki home:**

Panic, dread, anticipation, all these things filled the tiny kitchen were the goddess Tsunami and her host, Sasami, blasted about checking pots and dishes making enough food for a feast.  

_You can relax Sasami;_ Tsunami said trying to calm her counterpart.  _There is no need to make so much food._

"But Tsunami," the young princess blurted, "you've always told me this Belldandy person was special to you, and that phone call we got earlier said that her and Mr. Masati were coming by tonight.  I really want to impress her.  She sounds so nice."

"She is, and that was Morisato," Ryoko answered appearing over one of the pots, lifting the lid to sniff the contents.  "If I remember right that sounded like Tamiya, drunk as Keiichi said he usually is by this time at night." Sniffing loudly, the golden-eyed woman dipped her finger in to sample the stew cooking in there.  Yet her actions were stopped as a large wooden ladle smacked her in the head. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?"  Ayeka screamed, holding the broken wooden spoon angrily in her hand as she berated her rival.  "Have you no civilized manners at all?  Don't go sticking your paws into the dinner Sasami worked so hard to make?  We do not have guests that often so could you at least act like a normal person for once in your life?"

"Normal?" Ryoko sneered, flying over to her opposite with a skeptical look.  "You're one to talk, after that whole Victor incident.*1"

"Why…" Ayeka fumed her face turning bright red. "You have no right to…"

"Is dinner ready yet," Mihoshi asked coming in curiously, just as the two woman began to really turn up their argument. 

**Outside:**

As another war broke out in his home, Tenchi Masaki stood outside enjoying the serenity of the dockside, scanning the horizon for his guests.  "We're gonna see Mr. Morisato and Belldandy again, Noodles," he happily told the infant in his arms. 

"Papa," she cooed, reaching up for him energetically.  "Papa!"

"Yes that's me," he laughed ticking her chest with his finger, receiving a giggle of joy in return. 

  
"Hello?" a young man's voice called. Looking across the long bridge over the crystal lake, Tenchi smiled as he waved at the approaching party, surprised by their number.  

Within a few moments, they had crossed and met the young man with his daughter.  After a quick round of introductions, everyone stood quiet for a moment.   Finally it was Belldandy who spoke.  "Is that teriyaki beef stew?"

"Oh right," Tenchi gulped, coming out of his apprehension.  "Sasami's been working very hard on dinner.  I hope you're hungry." 

Leading the group inside, only Keiichi noticed when Belldandy lagged behind a moment.  Stepping back, he talked to her while the others entered in the house and loud introductions were made with squeals of joy. "Is something wrong Bell?" he asked, holding out a hand unsure of what to do.  A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the Masaki household.  

"No, nothing," she smiled.  "It's just that I've never seen a home composed of so much love before.  Not since I left heaven at least.  Truly these are wonderful people with good hearts and souls.  No wonder Tsunami is so happy here.  Even the walls glow with a yellow and pink aura*2 of joy and love."

"Oh, sure," Keiichi nodded, unable to follow Belldandy's description of things at times.  _I guess it's all part of being a goddess…. Still I'm sure this will be interesting._

1: I am referring her to Illusions of Life by Unholydragoon, an unfinished tale as of this time.

2: For those of you who don't know, Belldandy can see aura's, yellow means happy, gray is wary, pink is love, blue is sad, gloomy, and red is angry

**Next Time:** Dinner, a night in bed, and then adventures galore! **Chapter 02: Sensational Meetings**


End file.
